This relates generally to antennas, and more particularly, to cavity antennas and methods for forming cavity antennas.
Electronic devices often incorporate wireless communications circuitry. For example, computers may communicate using the Wi-Fi® (IEEE 802.11) bands at 2.4 GHz and 5.0 GHz. Communications are also possible in cellular telephone telecommunications bands and other wireless bands.
To satisfy consumer demand for compact and aesthetically pleasing wireless devices, manufacturers are continually striving to produce antennas with appropriate shapes and small sizes. At the same time, manufacturers are attempting to ensure that antennas operate efficiently and do not interfere with nearby circuitry. These concerns are sometimes at odds with one another. If care is not taken, a small antenna or an antenna with a shape that allows the antenna to fit within a confined device housing may tend to exhibit poor efficiency or generate radio-frequency interference.
To satisfy design constraints while taking account of performance and interference concerns, wireless devices such as computers have been provided with cavity antennas. Cavity antennas include an antenna cavity and an antenna resonating element that is mounted in the cavity. The presence of the antenna cavity may help block radio-frequency interference and direct radio-frequency signals in desired directions. However, conventional cavity antennas can be difficult to fabricate and do not always offer desired levels of performance.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved cavity antennas and methods for forming cavity antennas.